Talk:Games Ponies Play/@comment-15617-20130209203914
Wanna mimic Dragon Theology and see if I can put my thoughts down for this episode.... Honestly, I loved it, I really did -- for all the hay going on in recent weeks, and the news surrounding Fighting is Magic, it didn't manage to stop my sheer enjoyment of watching the show....why did I like it so much? Honestly, I think it's simply because we didn't get an episode last week and I'm just happy to see the show again. I know that may sound flimsy, and indeed, the plot line for this episode wasn't anything new whatsoever...but I couldn't help it - even though this unfortunately wasn't a Rarity episode after all, it felt amazing because each of the Mane 6 felt like they had time dedicated for them and they simply work so good together. Their wasn't anything in particular about this episode that specifically stood out and wowed me...but, as a whole, it simply felt really enjoyable to watch. It was filled with all sorts of hidden jokes (the train is late by 15 mins...when the episode ends XD), and probably half of them were things I just made up, but it didn't stop me from loving it - the Games Director wasn't anything to write home about (the descriptions kept seemingly omitting the name, I figured they would get creative), but no matter....the animation was spectacular, and you could argue that it was nothing particularly new, again, I couldn't help but love it, especially everyone's facial expressions all throughout (Shining Armor's WTF face topped it, though I loved the flirty looks Twilight was giving all throughout). Continuity is something I have always loved, and unsurprisingly, they tried to weave this with the last episode...but their were other things, particularly arguably foreshadowing the next episode -- Twilight acting surprisingly calm all throughout, and her final words about being a leader (though her calmness has gotten some complaints about Tara Strong being too disconnected). Issues? As a whole, it was nothing particularly crazy....again, I think I enjoyed it so much for the simplicity; for alot of neighsayers, this is the last episode before the Ponypocolypse; I disagree, but for them, this is the last time to see everything, well, normal...and in that sense, this episode really pays off; it wasn't anything special, but it's simplicity is what made it great. Am I trying to hide a message in about hoping for the best when it comes to what is happening in the future? Not intentionally...I know some will say I'm just rolling over on those issues, and with what happened to Fighting is Magic, It does seem like the audience is just getting burned again and again...but all of these things happening? It didn't stop me from enjoying this episode at all - the cheerleading Mane 6 was hilarious and just watching all the interactions going on...It was a B+ episode all the way. I guess at some level, It made me think of where the show is going...things are happening that alot of people disagree with, but at some level, I think I'm just happy to have MLP at all, and I'm not planning on going anywhere.